Memories
by Felicia Rena
Summary: Tiba-tiba Severus Snape ingin mengunjungi Spinner's End. Severus membuka banyak kenangannya dirumah itu. Manis dan Pahit. Katakanlah sekuel dari 'Our Same'. Happy Snape Day. Mind to read? Review, please.


Disclaimer : semua karakter milik J.K. Rowling. I don't own here.

Rated : T

Summary : Tiba-tiba Severus Snape ingin mengunjungi Spinner's End. Severus membuka banyak kenangannya dirumah itu. Manis dan Pahit.

A/N: Sekuel dari 'Our Same'. Tadinya sambungan dari 'Our Same', tapi akhirnya dipisah jadi fic sendiri. Sangat sedikit dialog disini.

**Read and Review, please.**

_Italic: kenangan masa lalu_

_

* * *

_

**Memories**

.

.

.

Severus Snape ber-apparatte ke rumahnya di Spinner's End. Sebenarnya sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kali dia menginjakkan kaki dirumahnya ini. Tapi pembicaraannya dengan Draco Malfoy tadi membuatnya sangat ingin mengunjungi rumahnya.

Dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Draco memiliki kisah yang hampir sama dengannya dalam beberapa bagian. Hanya saja Draco tidak pernah menjalin persahabatan dengan Hermione Granger. Dan kisah anak baptisnya itu juga belum berakhir seperti dirinya.

Severus merasa aneh jika dia mengingat bahwa baru saja dia menguliahi Draco tentang cinta. Padahal biasanya, dia akan menggrecoki siapa saja yang berani berbicara soal cinta padanya. Tapi tadi dia bisa bercerita secara lepas pada Draco. Entah apa yang mendorongnya untuk membuka rahasia lama yang dipendamnya berdua dengan Dumbledore.

Severus menatap hamparan jalan di depan rumahnya. Berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu, dia selalu melewati jalan itu dengan sukacita. Karena dia tahu, ada Lily yang menunggunya di ujung jalan sana. Jalan itulah yang menghubungkan dia dengan Lily.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Severus mengalihkan pandangannya dan memasuki rumahnya. Kegelapan meliputi ruangan di dalam rumah itu. Severus menjentikkan tongkatnya dan lilin di atas meja menyala, member penerangan suram untuk ruangan itu. Debu-debu ditempat itu sudah bertumpuk tebal, tapi Severus sama sekali tidak memiliki keinginan untuk membersihkannya, walaupun dia bisa membersihkannya dalam sekali lambaian tongkat.

Perlahan, Severus berjalan menuju ke kamarnya. Tujuannya kemari hanya satu dan itu ada di dalam kamarnya. Hanya sebuah kotak lusuh yang sekarang berada di tangannya.

Severus memandang kotak itu seolah kotak lusuh itu adalah seluruh hidupnya. Hatinya terasa sakit dan seperti mau meledak saat dia memandang kotak itu. Hanya kotak itu yang bisa mengingatkannya bahwa dia masih memiliki hati. Tidak, bukan kotak itu, tapi benda yang berada di dalam kotak itu.

Severus merasakan sensasi aneh dalam tubuhnya saat membuka kotak berdebu itu. Kotak yang penuh dengan benda-benda kenangan dari orang yang sangat dicintainya. Lily Evans.

Walaupun tempatnya berdebu dan kotor, tapi isi didalam kotak itu bersih tanpa debu sedikitpun. Severus mengambil barang yang pertama, sebuah album foto. Dibukanya album itu. Semua foto bergerak-gerak, menandakan bahwa itu adalah foto sihir. Halaman pertama berisi fotonya dengan Lily saat mereka masih kecil. Severus memandangi foto itu lama sekali. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan kerinduan untuk bisa kembali ke masa itu. Masa dimana dia dan Lily bermain bersama, tanpa beban.

Halaman-halaman berikutnya berisi foto-foto saat dirinya dan Lily masuk Hogwarts. Severus memandang salah satu foto yang diambil dengan latar belakang danau Hogwarts. Dalam foto itu, Lily yang tertawa-tawa menggenggam tangan Severus dengan satu tangan dan tangan lainnya melambai ke arah kamera.

Severus menutup kedua matanya dan dia seperti mendengar suara air dari danau. Dia juga seperti mendengar suara Lily berkata sambil tertawa, _"Ayo, Sev! Katakan cheese!"_

Severus ingat, saat itu dia tidak bisa tertawa seperti Lily. Saat itu mereka sudah diseleksi dan mereka dipisahkan oleh asrama. Severus di Slytherin dan Lily di Gryffindor. Lily berusaha menghibur Severus dan mengajaknya mengelilingi danau. Severus masih bisa mnegingat dengan jelas kata-kata Lily saat itu,

"_Walaupun kita berbeda asrama, tapi selamanya kita akan tetap berteman, Sev. Aku janji."_

Severus menyeringai getir dengan mata tertutup saat mengingat kata-kata Lily itu. 'Kau tidak menepatinya, Lils. Kau bohong. Kau tidak menjadi temanku untuk selamanya. Kau meninggalkanku untuk selamanya,' batin Severus pedih.

Kemudian Severus menutup album itu dan mengambil benda kedua dari dalam kotak. Dia mengambil keluar sebuah jam air. Jam itu berbentuk seperti jam pasir, hanya saja yang jatuh ke bawah adalah air warna-warni—bukan pasir. Jam itu adalah hadiah dari Lily untuk ulangtahunnya yang ke-13. Lily menyihir jam itu sendiri agar mengeluarkan gelembung air warna-warni.

Kilasan masa-masa itu muncul kembali dalam kepala Severus.

-o0o-

"_Sev!"_

_Lily berlari menghampiri Severus yang baru saja keluar dari kelas Sejarah Sihir. Severus berhenti dan menghampiri Lily tanpa mempedulikan cibiran dan cemoohan teman-teman Slytherinnya._

"_Selamat Ulang Tahun!" Seru Lily sambil mengulurkan hadiahnya yang dibungkus kertas hijau dengan pita perak._

_Severus memandang hadiah yang diulurkan Lily. Kemudian kedua matanya memandang Lily dengan tidak percaya._

"_Kau ingat, Lils?"_

"_Tentu saja, Sev! Mana mungkin aku melupakan hari ulangtahun sahabat terbaikku?" Kata Lily dengan berseri-seri._

_Severus sedikit kecewa karena Lily hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat. Severus ingin Lily memandangnya lebih dari itu. Dia ingin Lily memandangnya sebagai orang yang bisa diperhitungkan. "Well—kupikir kau akan lupa. Tidak ada yang mengucapkan selamat ulangtahun padaku, termasuk orangtuaku," kata Severus getir._

"_Tapi aku kan tidak lupa, Sev. Ini, terima hadiahmu!" Ujar Lily sambil meraih tangan Severus dan meletakkan hadiah itu ditangannya._

_Severus menerima hadiah itu dan membukanya perlahan. Matanya sedikit membelalak saat melihat sebuah jam berbentuk tabung yang sangat indah. Gelembung-gelembung warna-warni jatuh dengan lembut ke dasarnya._

"_Kau suka, Sev? Aku menyihirnya sendiri supaya berwarna seperti itu. Kupikir jam itu akan berguna untukmu kalau kau merebus ramuan," celoteh Lily._

"_Terima kasih, Lils. Maaf, aku tidak bisa membalasnya," gumam Severus._

_Lily memutar bola matanya. "Hei, itu hadiahmu, Sev. Kau tidak perlu membalas apa-apa. Tapi kalau kau masih ingin membalasnya, maka kau harus berjanji padaku untuk memakai jam itu saat kau menjadi seorang potion master nanti."_

_Severus tersenyum tipis. "Aku janji."_

-o0o-

Severus memandang pedih jam itu. Dia menatap pelan bulir-bulir air yang jatuh.

Setelah cukup lama memandangi jam itu, Severus mengambil lagi benda yang ketiga. Sebuah pigura foto.

Severus tersenyum tipis—amat tipis memandang foto itu. Foto itu diambil saat ulangtahunnya yang ke-14. Dalam foto itu, Severus sedang memegang kue ulangtahunnya dan Lily mencium pipinya. Severus menyentuh pipinya. Dia seperti masih bisa merasakan ciuman Lily dipipinya. Severus masih ingat betul hari itu. Hari itu Lily memberinya kejutan di tepi danau setelah seharian tidak mau mengajak Severus bicara.

-o0o-

"_Lily, apa yang sudah kulakukan? Kau marah padaku?" Tanya Severus setelah menyudutkan Lily yang baru saja keluar dari ruang kelas Arithmancy-nya._

_Sejak tadi pagi, Lily bersikap aneh pada Severus. Lily seperti menghindari Severus dan menolak berkontak mata dengannya. Severus merasa heran dengan sikap Lily. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sudah dia lakukan yang bisa membuat Lily marah padanya._

_Lily hanya melengos tanpa menatap Severus dan pergi meninggalkannya. Severus hanya bisa memandang Lily dengan nelangsa._

_Severus sama sekali tidak ingin makan malam. Dia terlalu sibuk memikirkan Lily. Otaknya sibuk berpikir, menacari-cari apa kesalahan yang kira-kira sudah dilakukannya dan bisa membuat Lily marah sampai tidak mau berbicara padanya. Severus merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang dalam dirinya dengan diamnya Lily hari ini._

_Severus terlalu sibuk berpikir sampai tidak menyadari suara air danau yang beriak. Saat Severus menyadarinya, air danau itu sudah mengeluarkan gelembung-gelembung seperti mendidih. Severus mengeluarkan tongkatnya untuk berjaga-jaga, tapi kemudian tongkatnya terjatuh saat dia melihat air danau itu timbul dan membentuk tulisan, 'Happy Birthday, Severus.'_

"_Selamat Ulang Tahun, Sev."_

_Suara itu! Suara yang sangat dirindukan oleh Severus. Severus berbalik dan melihat dua pasang mata hijau cemerlang sedang menatapnya dengan bercahaya._

_Kedua tangan Lily memegang kue ulangtahun berbentuk kuali dengan lilin berbentuk angka 14. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya._

"_Selamat Ulangtahun, Sev," ulang Lily._

_Severus tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia masih merasa bingung dengan semuanya. Bukankah tadi Lily marah padanya? Dan tiba-tiba sekarang Lily memberinya kejutan._

"_Maafkan aku. Tadi aku tidak bermaksud marah padamu," kata Lily, seolah bisa membaca pikiran Severus. "Aku hanya berusaha memancingmu ketempat ini. Karena aku tidak bisa menyiapkan kejutan ini dikastil, kan?"_

"_Kenapa?" Tanya Snape dengan suara bergetar. "Kenapa kau memancingku dengan cara seperti itu?"_

"_Untuk lebih mendramatisir?" usul Lily dengan jahil. "Oke, aku tahu kalau kau sedang sedih, terbebani, atau ingin merenung, kau pasti akan datang ketempat ini kan? Jadi aku rencanakan saja semuanya."_

_Severus terdiam. Ternyata, betapa Lily begitu mengenal dirinya. Severus tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia hanya menatap dalam-dalam mata hijau cemerlang Lily._

"_Kenapa diam saja, Severus? Tidak mau meniup lilin?" Tanya Lily._

_Severus mengalihkan pandangannya pada kue yang dibawa Lily. 'Kuali? Bentuk yang unik,' pikir Severus. Sudut bibirnya mulai membentuk seringai ketika dia mendekati kuenya untuk meniup lilin._

"_Tunggu dulu," cegah Lily saat Severus hendak meniup lilin. Severus mengangkat alisnya. "Menurut tradisi muggle, saat kau berulangtahun dan hendak meniup lilin, kau harus mengucapkan harapanmu terlebih dulu," jelas Lily._

_Severus mengerutkan keningnya. Tapi melihat Lily yang begitu bersemangat, akhirnya Severus menutup matanya dan mulai mengucapkan harapannya dalam hati, 'Semoga Lily bisa hidup bahagia. Selamanya.'_

_Saat Severus membuka matanya, tiba-tiba saja Lily maju dan mengecup pipinya._

-o0o-

Severus memasukkan foto itu kedalam saku jubahnya. Baginya, benda itu adalah bukti kenangan yang luar biasa. Bukti bahwa kenangan ulangtahun ke-14nya itu bukan mimpi.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah harapanku saat itu terkabul atau tidak. Tapi yang paling aku inginkan adalah melihatmu bahagia, Lils. Aku berharap saat ini kau bahagia," ucap Severus.

Dalam kotak itu kini hanya tersisa surat-surat yang dikirim Lily selama liburan musim panas. Tapi surat-surat itu hanya berhenti sampai musim panas menjelang tahun kelima mereka. Karena pada tahun kelima, Severus melakukan kesalahan fatal yang membuat Lily benar-benar membencinya.

Severus mengambil surat-surat itu, berniat untuk membacanya lagi. Saat Severus mengangkat surat-surat itu, sesuatu terjatuh dari sela-sela surat itu. Severus menunduk dan mengambil pecahan kayu ukir berbentuk huruf 'LE'.

Severus bisa mengingat asalnya lagi. Dulu, dia dan Lily membuat ukiran itu menggunakan tongkat sihir mereka saat kelas dua. Miliknya berbentuk 'LE', sedangkan milik Lily berbentuk 'SS'. Bentuknya berantakan, tapi yang membuat ukiran itu berharga adalah kenangan saat membuatnya.

Severus menyeringai miris jika membayangkan apakah Lily masih menyimpan ukiran itu sampai saat terakhirnya atau tidak.

Setelah mengalihkan pandangannya dari ukiran itu, Severus membuka surat pada tumpukan pertama. Surat itu adalah surat pertama yang dikirim lagi oleh Lily setelah mereka berhenti berkirim surat—tepatnya Lily yang tidak membalas surat Severus—setelah tahun kelima. Tapi surat itu juga adalah surat terakhir yang dikirimkan oleh Lily. Surat itu datang bersama kenangan yang buruk—sangat buruk bagi Severus.

-o0o-

_Tok..tok..tok…_

_Severus menoleh mendengar ketukan di jendela kamarnya. Dia menoleh dan melihat burung hantu cokelat mengetuk jendela kamarnya dengan membawa surat di kakinya._

"_Cetta!" Severus segera berlari menuju jendela setelah mengenali burung hantu itu sebagai burung hantu milik Lily Evans._

_Severus membuka jendelanya dan Cetta langsung terbang masuk dan menjatuhkan surat yang dibawanya di atas meja Severus. Kemudian Cetta terbang ke arah Severus dan hinggap di bahunya. Severus membelai sayap burung hantu itu._

"_Sampaikan salamku pada, Lily," pesan Severus._

_Cetta ber-uhu merdu dan mamatuk lembut tangan Severus. Tidak lama kemudian, Cetta kembali terbang ke angkasa kembali ke pemiliknya._

_Severus berjalan menuju meja dimana Cetta meninggalkan surat Lily. Di ambilnya surat itu dan barulah dia tahu bahwa itu bukan surat—tapi undangan._

_Dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang, Severus membuka undangan itu. Mata hitamnya menelusuri baris demi baris yang terdapat dalam undangan itu. Wajahnya mengeras dan tangannya mulai bergetar dan mencengkram undangan tersebut kuat-kuat._

_Severus jatuh terduduk. Rambut hitamnya terurai menutupi wajahnya. Bulir-bulir airmata tidak dapat ditahannya lagi. Dalam dirinya sekarang terasa kosong. Dia sudah kehilangan Lily. Wanita berambut merah gelap dan bermata hijau itu tidak akan pernah menjadi miliknya._

_Lily akan menikah. Dan yang membuat segalanya lebih hancur bagi Severus adalah, Lily akan menikah dengan si James arogan Potter itu. Oh, pastilah James senang karena Lily mengirim undangan pernikahan mereka padaku. Dia pasti sedang mentertawakanku sekarang karena dia berhasil mendapatkan Lily. Atau malah James sendiri yang mengirim undangan itu melalui Cetta supaya dia mengira bahwa Lily yang mengirimnya._

_Severus merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat. Dalam sakit yang sedang dirasakannya itu, Severus tertawa. Mentertawakan kebodohannya karena sudah menyakiti Lily. Mentertawakan kurangnya usahanya untuk merebut kembali Lily. Dan terutama mentertawakan kekalahannya dari James, karena Gryffindor arogan itu berhasil mendapatkan Lily._

_Saat itulah, Severus melihat lipatan perkamen terselip diantara undangan malapetaka itu. Severus meraih perkamen itu dan membukanya. Sekali lagi, dia membacanya._

'_Dear Severus,_

_Aku minta maaf, jika kabar yang kubawa ini mengejutkanmu. Ya—aku tahu pasti ini sangat mengejutkanmu. Aku akan menikah dengan James Potter—kuharap kau atau tepatnya kalian sudah tidak saling membenci lagi._

_Sev, aku ingin minta maaf padamu atas semua perlakuanku padamu. Aku tahu sikapku selama beberapa tahun lalu itu terlalu berlebihan padamu. Aku sangat marah waktu itu. Walaupun sebenarnya amarahku tidak berlangsung lama saat itu. Tapi keras kepala menguasaiku dan aku menolak diriku untuk meminta maaf padamu. Maaf._

_Aku juga tidak suka melihat kau semakin bergaul dengan geng Slytherinmu itu. Mereka jahat, Sev. Orang-orang yang kau sebut teman itu jahat. Mereka banyak melakukan ilmu hitam. Aku yakin kau tahu itu sekarang, Sev. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah kau sekarang menajdi seperti mereka atau tidak. Tapi aku berharap kau akan selamanya menjadi orang baik. Karena aku tahu, Severus Snape adalah orang yang baik._

_Aku ingin kembali memperbaiki hubungan persahabatan kita yang rusak, Sev. Mungkin James tidak akan terlalu suka kalau aku kembali dekat denganmu. Tapi aku akan mencoba bicara padanya. Aku janji. Aku tidak ingin lagi kita saling tidak bicara seperti ini, Sev. Ini menyiksaku, kau tahu?_

_Apakah ada kemungkinan kita bisa kembali bersahabat seperti dulu, Sev?_

_Apakah sikapku padamu selama ini bisa dimaafkan?_

_Aku berharap kau mau hadir di acara pernikahanku, Sev. Aku yakin kau pasti tidak akan mempercayainya, tapi James sudah setuju untuk mengundangmu. Kurasa dia hanya merasa tidak tega karena aku terus-terus murung karena mengingatmu._

_Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, Sev. Banyak hal yang perlu kita bicarakan. Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf._

_Salam sayang,_

_Lily'_

_Saat Severus selesai membacanya, perkamen itu sudah dipenuhi bercak-bercak airmata yang jatuh ke atas perkamen itu. Severus Snape tidak pernah marah pada Lily. Severus Snape membenci James Potter, tapi tidak Lily Evans. Severus Snape tidak pernah ingin mengakhiri hubungan dengan Lily. Severus Snape tidak pernah menganggap Lily bukan sahabatnya. Severus Snape mencintai Lily Evans._

_Severus mengeluarkan semua emosinya—hal yang tidak pernah dia lakukan. Airmatanya terus mengalir membasahi surat dari Lily. Dia sama sekali tidak menganggap undangan itu. Dia bahkan berencana untuk membuat undangan itu berakhir di perapian. Dia juga tidak ingin menanggapi undangan Lily yang ingin dia hadir dalam pernikahannya. Memangnya dia pikir, Severus akan sanggup melihat dia bersanding dengan James di pelaminan?_

_there's nowhere left to fall_

_when you reach the bottom it's now or never is it all_

_or are we just friends is this how it ends_

-o0o-

Severus bangkit berdiri. Mengenang Lily membuatnya merasakan kesedihan luar biasa. Dia merasakan kerinduan yang meluap pada Lily. Dia merasa menyesal sekarang karena tidak menghadiri pernikahan Lily. Mungkin kalau saat itu dia datang, maka dia akan bisa melihat senyum bahagia Lily. Walaupun dia akan merasa sakit melihat James memeluk Lily. Tapi tidak apa, asal Lily bahagia, Severus tidak peduli pada dirinya sendiri.

Severus masih mengingat dengan jelas, hari yang lebih buruk daripada hari pernikahan Lily. Dan itu adalah hari dimana dia mendapat kabar bahwa Lily sudah meninggal. Dia ingat bagaimana hancurnya dia saat itu. Bagaimana dia merasa seluruh jiwanya juga ikut dibawa pergi oleh Lily. Hidupnya kosong. Dia tidak tahu lagi mana yang salah dan mana yang benar. Dia tidak tahu lagi kemana dia harus melangkah. Dunianya seketika menjadi gelap. Dia hidup bagaikan tidak memiliki jiwa.

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you_

Dia beruntung karena Dumbledore berhasil menyadarkannya dan memberinya kesempatan. Demi Lily, Severus berjanji akan menjadi orang yang baik, sesuai dengan harapan Lily. Dan itu akan Severus buktikan, dengan menjaga anak Lily, Harry Potter. Saat itu Severus bersumpah di depan makam Lily untuk menjaga Harry dengan nyawanya. Dan semua itu dia lakukan demi Lily Evans. Wanita yang dicintainya dari dulu sampai sekarang.

'I truly love you endlessly.' Adalah ungkapan cinta Severus Snape pada Lily Evans.

Bagi Severus, Lily tidak pernah mati. Lily masih hidup dan akan selalu hidup. Di dalam hatinya. Lily akan hidup dalam hidupnya, dalam hatinya, dalam jiwanya, dan dalam kenangannya.

**Fin**

**-Isabela Granger-**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Baru kali ini bikin yang ada SSLE, walaupun bukan romance. Ngaco-kah? Kemana-mana kah ceritanya? Oke, saya menunggu kritik dan saran, but no flame.

Potongan lagu adalah milik Westlife-All or Nothing dan Avril Lavigne-When You're Gone.

Thanx to read and review.


End file.
